UK
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Susahnya menjadi UK seorang. /PRUK/ Pirate!UK X UK/ ScotEng/ Drabbles. Late Birthday Gift For oaoasan


**-o0o-**

**UK**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekazi Himaruya **

**UK © Kyo Kyoya**

**Pairing: **

**Erste : Prussia X UK**

**Second : Pirate!UK X UK**

**Tríú : Scottland X UK**

**Warning : Typos | OOC | Human Name Used | Aneh | Gaje | Shonen-ai | Drabbles | dan lainnya.**

**For **_**oaoasan**_** Late Birthday Gift (Maaf lama!)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

**-VALENTINE!-**

**Erste **

"_Bloody Hell! What the hell are you doing with my kitchen, idiot German?!_"

Suara indah dengan nada tinggi segera menghiasi rumah sederhana yang berada di pinggir kota Inggris. Pemuda dengan alis tebal tujuh turunan itu berteriak dan memaki lawan bicaranya yang hanya tertawa layaknya sepatu yang bergesek dengan sepatu dan kata-kata "_**AWESOME**_" yang sama sekali tak pas dengan personalitinya.

"Kau tak perlu marah-marah seperti itu Arthur. Kau tahu masakanku lebih _AWESOME_ daripada milikmu,"

Begitu lawan bicaranya selesai mengatakan hal itu –lemparan buku tebal segera menghiasi dapur yang berantakan itu. Sedangkan sang objek lemparan hanya menghindar dengan tawa menggelegar mengiringinya.

"JANGAN MENGHINA MASAKANKU, _GIT_!"

"Kesese.. Arthur-ku yang cukup _awesome_ ini marah ternyata. Bagaimana kalau kau makan makanan buatan orang yang _awesome_ ini?" Si albino menyodorkan sepiring penuh cokelat yang tadi baru saja ia buat.

"Kayak aku sudi makan makananmu," sindir Arthur sambil menatap tajam makanan yang disodorkan kepadanya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Perkataanmu tak _awesome_ sekali! Makanan ini paling _awesome_ di dunia tahu!" Albino kelebihan kata "_Awesome_" itu mengambil sepotong cokelat kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

Setelah menaruh piring di konter dapur, ia mendekati Arthur dan memegangi kedua tangan Arthur yang mencoba untuk memberontak. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Arthur yang setengah terbuka tersebut dan memasukan cokelat setengah meleleh itu ke mulut Arthur.

Gilbert baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika ia sudah merasa bahwa Arthur butuh oksigen. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Arthur yang memerah dan mulutnya yang terbuka serta air liur yang mengalir ke dagunya.

Pemandangan _paling_ erotis yang pernah Gilbert lihat..

Ah, tidak. Ia pernah melihat sesuatu yang _lebih_ erotis daripada ini sebelumnya. Paling tidak ia sudah melihatnya berkali-kali; tiga kali dalam seminggu.

"Kau mau hadiah _valentine_-mu yang selanjutnya, Arthur?" Ia menyeringai senang saat tubuh Arthur menegang dan memberontak ketika ia menggendong Arthur menuju tempat sakral mereka.

...

**Second **

Alis tebal ulat bulu itu menukik tajam ke tengah pangkal hidungnya. Mulutnya menggumamkan beberapa kata hebat milik Britania yang ia pelajari. Langkah kakinya menghentak-hentak dan wajahnya tampak tak sedap untuk dipandang; padahal wajahnya itu UK-(E) sangat. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang bacanya dan melepas jubah hitam yang tadi ia pakai untuk ritual.

Ritualnya gagal _lagi_.

Ia tak bisa memanggil apa yang dia minta. Tapi paling tidak ia bersyukur tidak meng-_summon_ kepala Ivan Braginski yang sungguh tak mau ia lihat di lantai rumahnya. Cukup sekali dan ia tak akan mau lagi.

"Aku yakin kau berusaha meng-_summon_-ku, Arthur Kirkland?" Suara yang sama dengan miliknya -hanya berbeda di nadanya yang dingin serta kejam yang bercampur jadi satu- mengejutkannya dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi waspada.

Pasalnya yang ia _summon_ bukan manusia yang biasa.

"Kau begitu merindukanku ya? Sampai kau susah-susah memanggilku datang kemari."

Hembusan nafas hangat pada telinga kanannya serta pelukan dari belakang membuat tubuhnya terlonjak dan tak sengaja malah membuat dirinya semakin dalam ke dekapan manusia di belakangnya.

"Jangan membuatku kaget seperti itu, dan lepaskan aku." Perintah Arthur dengan mutlak sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangan yang berbalut jas merah dengan renda khas para pemimpin bajak laut itu dari pinggang rampingnya.

Tangan itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan tangan Arthur yang mencoba menyingkirkan tangannya dan ia malah bertanya, "Tanggal berapa sekarang Arthur?"

"14 Febuari. Lepaskan aku, _git_!" Maki Arthur sambil mulai menggerakan tubuhnya; memberontak.

"Oh.. pantas saja kau memanggilku. Ternyata kau ingin bermain denganku ya? Tentu saja akan aku layani Arthur Kirkland.." Ia mengatakannya dengan desah panjang di telinga personifikasi itu. Arthur diam tak berkutik dan wajahnya segera memerah padam.

Ia sudah terperangkap.

...

**Tríú **

"Scott! Bisakah kau merokok di luar saja? Kau hanya membuat bau tak sedap di ruangan ini dan kau membuat layu bunga mawar yang baru saja aku petik tadi pagi!" Seru Arthur dengan frustasi.

Ia tak pernah mengerti kenapa Scott selalu merokok di dalam ruangan padahal sudah diingatkan olehnya –dan empat saudaranya yang lain- untuk meroko di luar. Ia rasa juga lebih nyaman merokok di luar karena udaranya lebih segar dan banyak; sekalian cari angin.

Ia menatap tajam Scott -yang hanya dibalas tatapan bosan oleh Scott- kemudian mengambil bunga mawar yang ada di vas sebelah Scott. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju dapur dan mencoba menyelamatkan bunga merah itu dari kelayuannya. Ia memberikan vas dan air baru untuk bunga tersebut dan menaruhnya di dekat jendela.

"Kau suka sekali dengan bunga mawar. Hah, hobimu saja berkebun layaknya gadis. Apalagi kau sering berbicara dengan tumbuhan layaknya gadis labil patah hati."

Arthur menoleh dan menatap tajam Scott yang sekarang bersandar pada kusen jendela. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap kakaknya itu dengan tersenyum meremehkan. "Bukankah hal itu lebih baik daripada kau yang hobinya hanya duduk merokok dan bermain dengan gadis-gadis di bar sana,"

Scott terdiam sesaat dan menghirup sekali rokoknya sebelum membuangnya ke lantai dan menginjaknya. Arthur terkejut dengan perbuatan Scott dan hendak memarahinya, tetapi tertahan ketika Scott menarik tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Scott.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku tak bermain dengan gadis-gadis itu di bar?" Scott bertanya dengan menatap intens mata _ emerald_ di depannya.

Arthur menelan ludahnya dengan susah sebelum mengangguk kepalanya, dan kenapa ia harus memerah dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, di hari _valentine_ ini, aku khusus bermain denganmu, Arthur.."

Arthur tak bisa berteriak minta tolong karena di rumah sebesar itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

**-WHITE DAY!-**

**Erste **

Mata merah darahnya memandang pemuda pirang yang sedang sibuk melihat sesuatu di sebuah tokoh. Ia mendekati pemuda tersebut dengan perlahan dan terus diam sampai sang pemuda berkata.

"Untuk rambut putih dan mata merah darah.. Bagus yang mana ya?" Arthur bergumam sambil menimbang-nimbang boneka burung kecil -atau anak ayam mungkin- yang berwarna biru dan kuning.

"Aku rasa kuning. Kau ingin memberikan itu untuk pacarmu?"

Arthur mengangguk, "Ya, dan terima ka –WHAT THE– Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Gilbert?!"

"Kesesese.. Aku hanya penasaran saja untuk apa kau di sini," Gilbert membalas dengan senyum peps*dent-nya.

Arthur diam saja dan tanpa alasan wajahnya memerah kemudian ia berbalik dan menuju kasir yang tak jauh dari tempatnya; membayar tagihannya. Setelah membayar ia –tanpa berkata keluar dari toko tanpa mengindahkan Gilbert yang memanggilnya.

Kemudian Arthur berhenti berjalan secara mendadak dan membuat Gilbert nyaris menabrak punggung kecil itu. Gilbert melihat Arthur yang tampak mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup, wajahnya juga memerah.

Kemudian Arthur berbalik kepadanya dan mendorong tas belanjanya yang tadi ia bawa ke dada Gilbert sebelum berlari meninggalkan Gilbert. Gilbert hendak mengejar Arthur, tapi urungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah Arthur yang sangat merah tadi.

Ia membuka bungkusan yang diberikan oleh Arthur dan melihat boneka burung kecil kuning yang tadi dibeli Arthur. Ia juga mendapati mawar putih kecil dalam bungkusan itu. Gilbert tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

...

**Second**

Arthur berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian membuangnya secara perlahan melalui mulutnya. Ia butuh ketenangan dan keheningan. Ya, keheningan. Bukan suara berisik komentar manusia _jadul_ di sebelahnya.

"Hey, Arthur itu benda apa?" "Hey, Arthur itu binatang apa?" "Hey, Arthur kenapa benda ini bisa berbicara?" "Hey, Arthur–"

"_SHUT UP!_" Bentak Arthur sambil menatap tajam mata _emerald_ di depannya.

Manusia di depannya itu terdiam tetapi sesaat kemudian menyeringai. "Kau kesal padaku Arthur? Padahal kau yang memang–"

"AKU BUKAN YANG MEMANGGILMU! KAU DATANG SENDIRI!" Bentak Arthur lagi sambil membanting buku tebal yang sedang ia baca ke meja.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku datang karena ingin tahu perkembangan di masa depan dan tentu saja perkembangan diriku sendiri," ia menyeringai, "Yang semakin _tsundere_ saja.."

"_Tsun.._?"

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada teman Jepangmu itu. Mungkin kau sudah lupa hal minor seperti itu," ia menyamankan dirinya di sofa. "Dasar orang tua.."

Perempatan segera muncul di dahi Arthur. Ia menggeram marah dan menubruk dirinya yang lain kemudian mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan kuat. "Siapa yang kau bilang tua, _Jerk_?"

"Oh, tentu saja dirimu Arthur. Kau tahu, aku _lebih_ muda darimu. Aku masa lalumu," ia membalas sambil menyeringai ke Arthur. Kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping itu dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Arthur secara refleks melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju itu dan terdorong maju hingga wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti saja dengan dirinya yang lain.

"Aku mau menagih.."

"Menagih apa, _git_? Aku tak berhutang padamu dan lepaskan aku." Arthur membalas dengan melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Hadiah _White Day_- ku.. Jangan lupakan itu Arthur.." Dirinya yang lain itupun menyeringai senang seiring dengan wajah Arthur yang memerah.

...

**Tríú **

Arthur menghela nafasnya dengan susah. Lelah. Lelah sudah ia mengurusi kakak tertuanya ini. walaupun Irine yang notabene saudara perempuan sendiri di antara enam bersaudara saja tak terlalu mengurusi kakak tertuanya. Ia malah lebih mengurusi Irish –kembaran laki-lakinya- dan Peter yang masih kecil. Sedangkan William, dia paling pendiam, tak pedulian sekaligus monoton di keluarga ini.

Hanya Arthur seorang yang sering berada di rumah. Yang berarti sama; ia sering di rumah bersama kakak tertuanya itu. Irine dan Irish bekerja, William kuliah, dan Peter sekolah. Sedangkan Arthur sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dulu sebelum William. Untuk masalah kerja. Ia tak diperbolehkan kerja oleh Scott _tanpa alasan_yang_**jelas**_.

Kau bertanya-tanya mengapa Scott tak bekerja? Tidak, ia bekerja. Hanya saja sebagai bos di suatu perusahaan nun jauh di sana.

Arthur mendudukan dirinya ke sofa dan memandang kosong bunga mawar yang berada di vas di hadapannya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan.. Ia mati kutu di rumah besar ini.

Ia sedang tak berniat membaca. Ia sedang malas berkebun. Ia sedang malas untuk menata bunga di vas. Yang terpenting dari segala kemalas yang ada di dirinya. Ia sedang malas untuk bermalasan.

Oke, _stop_.

Sepertinya otaknya konslet dan ikut terbakar dengan hawa panas yang ada di ruang keluarga ini. Arthur membaringkan tubuhnya ke lantai yang berlapis karpet beludru itu dan mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya layak kucingnya yang berbulu belang pada mata kanannya.

Ia berhenti menggulingkan tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan sungguh.. matanya tak bisa membelak selebar itu lagi.

DEMI TUHAN! SCOTT TAK PERLU TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL DENGAN SERINGAI MENGGODANYA ITU!

Arthur mundur sedikit saat menyadari seberapa dekatnya ia dengan tubuh kakak tertuanya itu.

"Kau sedang bosan Arthur? Tumben kau tak membaca buku konyolmu itu, atau berkebun, menata bunga dan bermalaskan diri?" Tanya Scott sambil menumpukkan kepalanya pada telapak tangannya yang bertumpu pada siku.

"Bukan urusanmu.." Balas Arthur dingin sambil membelakangi diri dari Scott.

"Tak baik tak menghiraukan seorang kakak.. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu, adik kecil?" Tanya Scott sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Arthur kemudian mendekapnya.

Arthur tampak ingin protes tetapi ia urungkan ketika merasakan kehangatan tubuh Scott dan hal itu membuatnya mengantuk; tertidur dalam dekapan sang kakak.

-END-

A/n:

Okay, ini fic tidak jelas sekali. Yah, ini fic kupersembahkan kepada **oaoasan** untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya yang sangat –super mega ultra- telat. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menulis PrUK kesukaan dirimu dengan benar. _Bro,_ itu pair langka menurut saya.

Oh ya kebiasaan di Valentine'kan perempuan biasanya yang beri hadiah. Tapi di sini saya balik. Kalau tidak salah ada kok yang kayak gitu, tapi saya lupa di mana. Untuk yang _tríú_, itu sebenarnya bahasa Irlandia. Saya tidak menemukan Scottland-nya.

Oke, makasih bagi manusia yang sudah bertahan membaca sampai sini. Maaf jika ada typos serta ke-OOC-an tokoh yang mengganggu anda.

Terakhir, ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak?

RnR Please?


End file.
